


Early Mornings pt.1

by Immakingtoast



Series: The Blue Fox [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingtoast/pseuds/Immakingtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson's pub, given to him by his uncle. Louis is faced with the challenges of living on his own, and encounters someone who might be a help (Or a hindrance) along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> In the upcoming chapters it may get inappropriate (Just for future warning x)  
> All rights to their respectful owners

Running a hand through his hair, Louis sat down or a bar stool in a huff. It was just after three in the morning, last call had been an hour ago, and he had just managed to get the last drunk to stumble out the door. He heard the faint splashing of water and turned his head towards the kitchen. "Oy! Tim," he called loudly, "You can head home, we can finish up tonight," The splashing stopped and Tim popped his head out of the door, his eyes bright and his dark hair almost completely covered by a bright red beanie, "It's alright, I've just a few more to go," He said cheerily, a beaming smile taking up a large portion of his face. Louis crossed his arms on the bar in front of him and gazed  at the light coming through the door.  _Where does he get so much energy?_ He though to himself, realizing just how tired he was.  _He's only three years younger than me., so it can't possibly be an age thing..._

He opened his eyes as something was prodding him in the side, he had fallen asleep. "Is there anything you want me to do before I head out?" Tim asked gently. Louis stretched his arms out at each side," That's alright Timmy boy I'm just gonna do a quick sweep then head home m'self."  
"Are you sure? I cou-"

"Now now Timmy my boy, you go home and rest up for tonight!" Louis stood up and began shooing him out the door.

"Okay, okay," Tim smiled that large grin, I'll see you at six then!" Something Louis couldn't recognize glimmered in his eyes before he turned around and dashed out through the rain to get to his car, and Louis called after him," And not a minute sooner!"

He laughed his way to the back of the pub, and began singing as he usually did when alone. As he opened the door to the supply closet he sang, " _I know you, I **swept** with you once upon a dream," _ As he grabbed the broom. He had swept almost to whole place in a matter of minutes.  _Thank god this is a small pub,_  He laughed to himself.

He was about to sweep under a booth when he saw a boot lying on the floor. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked himself as he shook his head. He pulled at the shoe with the bristles of the broom and felt his eyebrows knit together when it failed to move. He crouched down, placed a hand on it, and pulled slightly. He gasped when he realized  it was still on someone's foot. Looking under the table he found a second shoe and began to pull them both so he could get this drunkard sorted.

Light brown leather boots, dark skinny jeans.  _Okay so, young bloke judging by the trousers and the size of his feet._ Louis began deducing. He began scrambling backward, dragging the body faster but stopped, wide eyed when he heard a sudden thud. "Shit," He cursed out loud when he realized that the lad's head must've been propped up against the wall. The unknown body was out as far as his chest, covered by a white crew neck t-shirt that had gotten pulled up by the floor revealing his lightly toned torso and a slight treasure trail leading to the waist band of his pants. Louis' mouth formed a hard line as he tried to pull the poor fellows shirt down. The kid's legs seemed to go on for days. With one last tug he was all the way out. "There we go!" Louis exclaimed in triumph. His face was soft yet had strong, modelesque features, and his cheeks were flush portraying how drunk he really was. He had dark curly hair thrown all over the place, Louis didn't know if it was like that on purpose or not. "Hey! Heeey!" Louis said nudging him, he received a groan in response. Smiling, Louis prodded him in the side, "Hey, c'mon mate. Wakey wakey," He talked gently and smoothly, trying to coax him into opening his eyes. This time he twitched and released a moan. A  _moan._

"Alright, I know I'm hot shit, but that's not what I was trying to get up!" Louis fell backwards and began laughing hysterically." Oh man I am  _good!"_ he couldn't tell if it was really that funny, or if it was exhaustion invading his brain. Either way, he kept laughing. As he began regaining his composure he heard a deep rumbling. "Huh?" Louis sat up and looked at the body now propped up on it's elbows. What came out pf the kids mouth next would have sounded like some distorted alien language to anyone who was untrained in translating "drunk speak". "What's so funny?" His eyes were half closed and looked as though he was about to vomit. Louis quickly got up and reached over the bar, filled a pint with water, and swiftly returned to the boy. He crouched down and held the water out to him, "I'll tell you if you remember later. Here, drink up. You look damn near passing out again." The lad pulled the cup up to his mouth,  and chugged. He managed to spill nearly half of the water down himself, turning patches of his white shirt translucent. Louis helped him up on to the booth. "So are you doing alright then?" Louis inquired, but as he looked at him he realized that he had passed out once again. Louis grabbed a bucket from tha back and put it beside him and dashed out to his car. He dove into the back seat and searched around.  _It's here somewhere . . . Ah!_ He pulled out a blanket from one of the boxes left over from his recent move into the new loft he could finally afford. He stuffed the blanket under his black short sleeved shirt to save it from the rain, and dashed back inside. When he got back to the booth the kid was shaking, his head disappearing into the bucket. Louis gently pulled the blanket around the other boy's shoulders. He lifted his head and met Louis' gaze. "Thanks," he croaked. "Not a problem, mate. I guess it's technically my fault you're like this anyway, my pub and all." He grinned widely, realizing it might not be the best time to, but something about this kid just made him smile. Louis glanced at the large clock on the wall, eyes widening when he saw it was almost 5:30. He shook his head and smiled to himself,  _I guess Timmy will have to pick up some slack tonight._

He sat down, crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on them. He looked the curly haired boy boy over once more. Something about him intrigued Louis, and he suddenly found himself hoping they'd become friends. _  
_


End file.
